


With These Scales

by Dophne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Tony, Bonds, Bottom Tony Stark, Dragon Bonds, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Person, Humans are at war with Dragons, Love Confessions, Love is hard, M/M, Magical Bonds, Magical World, Multi, Possessive Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve is an ass at the beginning, Steve is in the army, Steve's Pov, Tony is a Dragon, Top Steve Rogers, dragons exist, mind connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve always wanted to fight in the Great Drago War against the Hydra or Dragon kind. He was taught that Dragons were their enemy and the only way to save his people is to fight. And he wants to fight on the front lines along with his friends but he has accepted that his role is behind the lines.Then Steve gets his chance and well it does not go as planned. Now Steve is faced with a truth that rocks his world and falls in love with someone he once thought was his enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should not start a new story but I have had this idea for months and the inspiration struck for me to write it. 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue it! 
> 
> A little history to better understand the story but you don't have to read it but you can if you want. I try to keep as much spoilery stuff out of it: 
> 
> In this world, the human kind has been at war with the dragons for centuries. They warriors are taught that the only way for peace to be achieved is when the Dragons are wiped off the face of the Earth. 
> 
> But there is a missing part of history that no one can remember and those who do are working hard for the world to forget it. It's a way to control and manipulate the people into thinking that their cause is just but there is more to the story than the people know. 
> 
> So basically, the leaders of the human world are deliberately keeping important information from the people they just don't know it. They are able to convince the people that all Dragons are their enemy no matter what. 
> 
> As for dragons, their kind is split up into different clans from the Good, the Bad and the Neutral. The clans that participate in the war are the evil war-mongering and vicious dragon clan called Hydra that has control over smaller clans that are forced to join the war against humans. Most other dragon clans have dispersed or shrunken in size due to the growing presence of the Red Skull Dragon but they still exist. 
> 
> Not all dragons are bad and not all of them fight the war. Most of them keep out of the fights but if they were to join it they would join the human side by prancing around as human mages. They are magically attuned so most higher class mages in the human army's ranks are actually dragons. 
> 
> As for the good clans, they used to be ruled by the Stark Clan but when Hydra killed the leader and his mate they assumed all hope was lost and that the Stark Clan was no more and had to go into hiding instead. 
> 
> Thus the world forgot that there were good dragons and bad dragons and the humans have thus seen all of them as their enemy. But the good dragons have hope that there is someone to come back and take the leadership of the Stark Clan and bring it back to the glory it once was and save the world from The Hydra Clan. 
> 
> Hope it isn't confusing.

_Steve wiped his sweat away as he concentrated hard at the task at hand. He had a lot to prove trying to get people to take him seriously even with his small stature. Steve was not the type to just roll over and allow others to do a job he could very well do himself even if a lot of people complain. Though he would rather work in the front lines to help mankind defend against the dragons he knew that was never going to happen with his size and health issues. Still did not stop him from applying during every season’s tryouts._

 

_One day they will see. One day Steve will be a Dragon Slayer. One day, Steve will be an Avenger._

 

_Twenty-five suns ago, Steven Grant Rogers was dropped off on the doorsteps of the academy as an offering. He was too small to be of any use to his father who was a farmer. He claimed he needed big strong men not some weakling boys to help keep the farm going but Steve knew that the man just wanted to save money to buy more booze to fill his never ending appetite. Still, anywhere was better than the farm especially since Ma was gone. Steve did not need his deadbeat father anyway._

 

_Ever since then, Steve had strived to be the best he could with what he got. He trained in all warrior arts but the academy forced him to focus on the arts of healing and study because they felt he was unsuited for the physical aspect of war. They allowed him to train with the rest though, even if they thought he was just wasting his time. Steve did not think so. He felt like he could be just as great as the next guy if they just give him a chance._

 

_Steve made a lot of friends but most of them have gone on to the front lines forcing Steve only to see them sparsely in between long battles. Every time any of them came back injured Steve would always blame himself. If he had been there then maybe he could have stopped it. If he had been stronger than they would be safe. If he had worked harder than they would be okay._

 

_So Steve trained and trained and on his graduation day he was assigned to the healer and research division charged with taking care of the aftermath of battles. Steve had accepted that as his fate but little did he know that one event would change everything..._

 

It's a cold day and all I wanted was to sit back at the barracks and drink some warm joe with my best friends but instead I am sent ahead to take a look at the damage of the last battle. I was always the scapegoat because I was small and nimble on my feet. If anyone was both dispensable and invisible it would be me in my unit chief’s mind. Bucky hated it but I did not mind. It allowed me to be a little more useful with a special task that only I could do.

 

I treaded through the forest as quietly as possible as I neared the battle grounds. If there were any dragons nearby I would have to turn back around and leave to tell unit chief that it was still not safe. It was a hassle but the man I worked under was a paranoid son of a bitch and would not use any kind signal so not only would I have to walk all the way to the battle field which was a few miles walk from the barracks but had to walk all the way back after just getting a glimpse.

 

I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see nothing there. I looked again using a small sign to show me any enemies nearby but nothing showed up. I was safe. For now. I turned back around and continued to walk when I heard the noise again. I turned and tried the sign again but it seems that either my magic was faulty, which it sometimes was, or it was all my imagination. I tried another spell and when it worked I knew it was the latter.

 

I was on the move again and I could finally see the clearing of the battlefield. It was not hard since the battles tended to occurr in open space. When I hit the end of the tree line I stood to survey the area around me. There were bodies everywhere but none of them were dragons. It seemed that their enemy had already come and collected their fallen. They never leave anyone or anything behind. They wanted us to know as little as possible and for centuries they were able to keep it up but I knew that it would fail one day I just hoped it was soon.

 

A noise sounded off behind me again. This time I signed for the presence of a living creature when the forest lit up. Of course there were living creatures in a forest. It was not a desert land. I hated those the most. It was so isolating.

 

I made a move back into the forest when I spotted a large red and black dragon swoop into the field. Knowing about their eating habits, I refused to allow any of the fallen to become that menace’s food. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the field.

 

I knew it was stupid to do this and that not only would Fury, my commanding officer, but also Bucky would have my head for attempting engage an enemy without any backup. Still, I was stubborn if not bullheaded about standing up to bullies and protecting those who could not protect themselves.

 

So I rushed out unsheathing my sword and unhooking my shield as I went roaring in anger. The dragon turned to look at me with a smile. Dragons were known to love hunting live prey instead of just feasting on the dead. I could not back out now this was my chance to prove myself on the battlefield. To show my unit chief that I can be a warrior. So I went full force forward and the dragon just swatted me away with his tail. I flew back hitting a tree so hard I could feel something break. I lay on the floor moaning from the pain. I could tell that something major was damaged and if I moved it could get worse but I needed to fight the Hydra off.

 

So I tried to get up and got to my hands and knees before a blur of gold and red headed straight for the dragon. I could not hold my weight and fell to the floor again. I turned my head to watch what was happening wondering who or what came to my defense. But the world around me was blurry and all I could see was a blur of red, black and gold before my world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

I woke up to stare at a dark stone ceiling that was unfamiliar to me. I was not at the barracks, “Where am I?” I ask the empty room not really expecting an answer.

 

“In my lair, human,” an echoing voice boomed around me making me jump. I looked around but still saw nothing until a large red and gold dragon game through the large archway of the room’s entrance.

 

I jump up trying to get into a defensive position but my body seizes in pain and I fall back onto the bed with my back hitting the dark stone wall, “stay back! Come any closer and I will slay you dragon!”

 

The dragon just gave me a blank stare before sitting down like a cat and craned his long elegant, _and beautiful,_ neck to look down on me. I knew instantly that he called my bluff but I was not helpless I will try my hardest to fight him. This is my opportunity to prove myself. “You can try,” the dragon huffed indulgently making me blush in embarrassment.

 

“Well,” I puff up my chest the best I could, “what are you waiting for?”

 

“What do you expect me to do?” the dragon responded.

 

“Try to kill me?” I knew my answer sounded more like a returned question. The dragon’s demeanor changed and I readied myself for an attack but instead he just let out a loud long, smoke-filled sigh of _annoyance_ like what I was saying and doing somehow ticked him off.

 

“You humans are all the same,” the dragon responded sounding a bit hurt, “you lump us all into one category and assume we are all your enemy. ”

 

“You’re a dragon,” I say dumbly. Great Steven just state the obvious why don’t you. No wonder dragons think we’re dumb.

 

“And you are a human,” the dragon deadpanned. Did...did he just sass me? This was not what I was expecting for my first encounter. We are trained to attack first and ask question later and here I am having a conversation with the _enemy._

 

“What do you want from me?” I ask instead trying to understand my purpose of still being alive, “we are at war with each other. Don’t you want me dead?”

 

“If I wanted you dead I would have just left you on the battlefield. For fuck’s sake! I saved your life! You should show me some gratitude or some respect,” the dragon boomed looking down at me angrily and for some reason a part of me found that kind of cute.

 

I don’t know why or when it began to happen but I could feel myself relax. I guess I believed him when he said he was not going to kill me. “So you saved me? Why?”

“My clan have hated the Hydra clan a lot longer than you humans,” the dragon responded, “we have joined you in many battles when the war first started but you abused our trust and caused many of my clansmen to die. It has been so long that you humans have forgotten that you once aligned yourselves with my kind. You are now looking at one of the last few of my clan. I was born to be their leader but there is practically no one left to lead.”

 

“What? I studied the histories,” I say, “No where does it say that we worked with dragons. It speaks of how we became enemies and what we have learned about them over the hundred year war.”

 

“Your elders burned the original timeline in an attempt to cover up their horrible misdeeds,” the dragon responded sourly looking away from me. I can tell he wanted to move on from the subject and a part of me wanted to stick with it but I knew I was probably pushing my luck.

 

“You have a name dragon?” I ask instead. The dragon turned his head slightly in wonder looking at me as if he’s studying my worthiness to know the answer.

 

“There is power in knowing one’s name. Especially for my kind. Why should I divulge that information to you?” The dragon asked looking a bit scared. That look was surprising.

 

“I’m Steven or Steve for short,” I answer, “you have my word that I won’t abuse your name.”

 

The dragon continued to study me before moving his head forward to nudge me a bit.My small frame was tiny compared to just his head! I tumble over and fall onto the pillows my head was resting on when I awoke from the force his push. He just looked at me silently before putting his head to rest on the rest of my body. For it’s largeness it sure was light. Don’t get me wrong his head weighed a ton but it was not unbearable.

 

“Sleep,” the dragon commanded staring at me intently. And I could feel my body obeying his command and slowly I fell back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

I woke up to stare at the dark ceiling and looked around to see that the dragon had disappeared. This was my chance to run but I could not. I was indebted to this dragon and I will not leave until that debt is paid. So I lay there on the surprisingly comfortable bed testing my body for any pains and aches.

 

I gasped in surprise when I realized that nothing hurt. _Nothing_ hurt. And I could move however I wanted. Once I got up I saw newly fresh clothing sitting at the foot of my bed waiting for me. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I am wearing _any_ clothes. I could feel my face heat up at the thought but another struck my mind that seem to boggle me the most, how was he able to move any of the objects in this room let alone give him nicely folded clothes if he was so large? I don’t know. Magic maybe?

 

“I see you’re awake,” the dragon came strutting in but this time much _smaller._ I gawked at him finally figuring out that he could change _sizes_ at will. That was quite amazing actually.

 

“I guess I am,” I stated dumbly again. Seriously it’s like this dragon knows how to make me stupid. My mind can’t seem to function right around him. Maybe it’s a spell? I doubt it.

 

The dragon just gave me a quirky smile, I think? It’s hard to tell. He bounced around the room landing on my empty bed and curled up like a dog and stared at me waiting for me to do something. I looked down at myself realizing that I was still naked. Damn it! I quickly put on my clothes.

 

“I’m surprised you're still here,” the dragon comments as he watches me throw on the second boot.

 

“I always pay my debts Mr. Dragon,” I answer giving the dragon a pseudo name.

 

“Mr. Dragon? You could not be any more creative?” the dragon asks completely ignoring what I said. I sigh in annoyance as I look around the room for something to eat. I’m ravenous and I need sustenance. I may be small but I do need something to keep me going.

 

“You won’t tell me your name and I find it rude to assume one so I gave you the next best thing. Got any food?” I reply and the dragon just blinked at me a few times before moving off my bed. When did it become my bed? Seriously need to get out of here.

 

“This way,” the dragon wrapped his tail around my wrist and pulled me along behind him. Guess he does not trust me to make a run for it. I followed him taking note of my surroundings. The whole place had a carved up feel to it but it was not smoothed out. I guess this means we are in some cavern of some kind. Who knew that the one stereotype of dragons was true, they all do live in caves.

 

Once we got to a place that looked like a kitchen I noticed a small cauldron sitting on top of a fire in the fireplace with something already cooking inside it. He lead me to the table near the fireplace and shoved me in the seat before turning around to study the cauldron. For the first time I began to study him. Actually study him. And the more I looked at him the more gorgeous he got. I wanted to feel his scales under my fingertips. Unconsciously I did just that making the dragon let out a purring noise.

 

I just made a dragon purr. I just made a fucking dragon purr. It was cute. And his scales felt marvelous under my fingertips. I pressed my palm onto his back near his back spine making the dragon jump a bit. It seemed that he realized I was touching him and he turned angrily to look at me, “no touchy,” he answered but I could hear the anxiety in his voice. I removed my hand.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize and the dragon just studies me some more before placing a bowl of the food that was cooking on the fire and it looked surprisingly delicious.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s not made of human meat. They are for Tuesdays,” the dragon moved on and I choked a bit at the comment before looking at him seeing nothing there but amusement. Fuck. This dragon was playing with my head!

 

“Thanks for the meal,” I say after finishing my helping. The dragon just gave me an incredulous look before pouring _more_ food into my bowl. I would never ask for seconds but it sure was welcomed. I dug in.

 

From the corner of my eye I could see him smiling proudly at me and a feeling boomed in my chest at that. It took me a second to realize that it was pride. I am proud that I made a dragon, _a dragon,_ smile. Why would I care that I made my enemy smile?

 

I really don’t know.

 

* * *

 

“I can tell that you don’t believe me,” the dragon spoke up as we went back to my room. Stop personalizing things Steven!

 

“I believe you won’t kill me,” I say in reply.

 

“Yeah but you don’t believe that I am not your enemy,” he shoots back at me and I flinch a bit at his hurt and angry tone. How does he expect me to trust his word over those of my people?

 

“Long before humans went to war with the Hydra clan, dragons and humans lived in peace with strong alliances. They were so strong, in fact, that it used to be norm for dragons and humans to bond and be connected forever,” the dragon answered as if he could somehow read my mind, “I am not asking for a lot but all I am asking is for you to trust that _I_ am not your enemy. I don’t care if you see the whole dragon kind as your enemy but don’t lump me in with the rest of them. Hydra killed my parents. I am hate them just as much as your kind do.”

 

I don’t reply. A part of me felt like it was too good to be true but all the history before the war had been almost erased from record. The only thing left was how the war started but never what it was like before. For the first time in my life, I felt mistrust seeping into me. If I could not trust the leaders of my kind, who am I to trust?  I look into the dragon’s blue eyes and find it there. My answer. I can’t explain why or how but I my answer just settles in my mind and it felt right.

 

I look at the dragon’s face and saw a serious look of consideration. It was his favorite look but I could not tell for the life of me what he was trying to decide on. Maybe I can help with that. Even if I can’t it would be nice to know but I make the choice not to ask. Once he’s made a decision I will know. So I wait.

 

“I know you’re not a warrior no matter how much bravado you like to parade around with,” the dragon spoke up after we settled on my bed with his small head laying on my lap.

 

Sighing sadly I replied, “you’re right. I am not a warrior no matter how much I tried to be one. I...Iwasplacedintothehealingdivision.” I spoke really fast. I don’t know why I was embarrassed by my position. Most of the time I would speak it loud and clear.

 

The dragon just chuckled, “you know saying it really fast is not going to stop me from hearing it.”

 

“True,” I pout a bit. I felt like I was trying to prove that I am worthy of something but I don’t know what.

 

“So you want to be a warrior? Why so you can slay as many dragons as you can?” I flinch at the question. I was both angry at his insinuation and happy that someone was willing to hear me out.

 

“No, I don’t want to slay dragon,” I answer carefully, “I just see them as bullies and frankly I don’t like them. I want to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. To save and protect people. I want to be a warrior so I can support my friends in the front lines more than just sitting in the barracks and waiting for them to come back, _if they come back._ ”

 

“Good answer,” the dragon replied shortly and said nothing more. The room fell into a comfortable and familiar silence around us and I just found myself seeking his warmth and falling asleep with my head against his back listening to his deep and growl-like breathing.

 

* * *

 

“I feel wrong,” I say out loud after a few days of just hanging out in the dragon’s lair. With every passing day I feel more and more at ease here and more comfortable with my roommate who is supposed to be my enemy. This was wrong. I needed to get back to the barracks. I needed to help my fellow warriors. Yet, here I am fraternizing with the enemy.

 

“Do you now?” the dragon responded in a bored tone. A lot of times I find it a bit hard to hold the creature’s attention for long enough. It seems like he’s used to being with himself that he just lives inside his head most of the time.

 

“Yeah,” I answer clenching my fists, “I should hate you. I should see you as my enemy. I should not be so easy to trust you because for all I know you are just playing me a sheep for slaughter. I need to get back to the war! I need to help my people be rid...to be rid of _you.”_

 

There was a dangerous look that coursed through his eyes as he turned to look at me. Slowly he grew in size and was as tall as he was when I first laid eyes on him when I woke up in the lair. He rumbled in a quiet fury that was almost too cold to bare, “you ungrateful bastard. If you are so inclined to leave I have already shown you the exit. Just don’t ever come back if you do. Know from the moment you leave you made another enemy. All I wanted was a friend and you still walk around with that attitude. If you want to try to kill me go right ahead but you'll die a slow death because I won't make it quick. If you want to leave then go. I did not force you to stay after you healed. I did not stop you from having your weapons or hinder you in any way. You are acting like I am forcing you to stay and pouncing around finding the right moment to kill you. Not once have I denied you leave or threatened you. If you are so desperate to throw your life away meaninglessly go right ahead you fucker.”

 

I just stared silently gopsmacked at his response. I realize that my comment was a lot harsher and rudder than I meant it to be. It just seems like all the inhibiters that I would normally have seemed to have dulled. It was as if something was trying to make me like a dragon. This dragon to be particular. I was taught all my life that all dragons were bad and then he comes along and tells me that they aren’t. Hell, I witnessed it first hand but I know I would have not reacted this way. My whole world was shaken by this act of kindess from a creature that I saw as my enemy. How is it that I am okay with being next to him? How is it that I find it so easy to fall in tune with him?

 

Something had to be going on! I just know the dragon knows more than he is letting on. I want to know what he knows. I want to understand why he keeps looking at me with those judgey eyes and contemplating features!

 

For the first time in a long time, I felt more like myself. I felt the anger and annoyance at being lied to and decieved. I felt the sheer stubborness I was born with seep back into my bones demanding answers!

 

“I want to know what’s happening! I have the right to know what might happen to me!” I roar standing up taller trying to show that I was unafraid. He may be in full size at the moment but he does not scare me at all.

 

“You want to know? I think you live in a bubble that you put yourself in. You made yourself out to be this special person and tried to cut a small part of the world for yourself. You want to be seen as important as...as historical. I don’t doubt that you want to help people but somehow you think you have the _right_ to it somehow. That you were denied the very thing you wanted and life was just not being kind to you. I have seen what would happen if you stepped on the field. You can’t take me on and I am on the _smaller_ end of our kind’s size. If you can’t fair up against a small dragon than you would die instantly on the field and then what? You would have sacrificed it all for nothing. You would be nothing more than a warning to those who try to do things they were not meant to do.

 

I can practically feel Mother Magic around you and I wanted to know why she had chosen you of all humans. You piqued my curiousity but I don’t have to tell you anything. I have already made my decision and I find you unworthy of it.  Be gone! I do not care for you or your kind. We had a common goal but it seems like we could not come to an understanding. So get lost. Don’t forget to close the door on your way out,” the dragon glared at me before disappearing deeper into the part of the lair I never been to.

 

I feel like an asshole and this was not the first time I felt this way after a discussion with the dragon.

 

At least I got more answers than before. It seems like Mother Magic has taken an interest in me somehow. It was curious tha dragons can see and sense magic so naturally without help of runes or spells. But it still did not stop me from feeling guilty. Still, I know in my heart that I have the right to know what he was trying to decide about my fate.

 

Right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I tried to add a little bit of a twist. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I tried to make Steve not be too big of a douche. 
> 
> And we get to see Dumm-E and JARVIS :) That should be fun! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

The cave was cold. For the first time since I got here. It was then that I knew that the dragon had left. He left  _ me  _ alone in  _ his  _ lair. This was my chance to leave but every time I stood at the entryway I could not get myself to step out. A part of me raged that the dragon had cursed me into staying. Though seeing as the dragon had angrily ditched my ass I doubt that it was true. So instead, I threw my to go bag next to my bed and began to wander the lair looking for something to do. 

 

I hated being useless and since I owed it to the dragon for playing my caretaker I wanted to make him something. Owing a debt is one of the strongest magical binds, a smart part of my brain supplied. So I could not actually leave until I repaid it. Damn it.  I hate this whole situation. I needed to get back to the war front. I need to get back to my friends. Yet here I am wandering the halls of a  _ dragon’s  _ lair and being somewhat okay with that. 

 

I blindly turned a corner and instantly had a large metal ball smash into me. It hit me hard and it was as big as I was but it weighed a lot more. It made beeping noises at me and when I finally got a good look at it, I realized that it was a large metal hound that somehow looked  _ fluffy _ . He lay on top of me with his metal tongue hanging out and blue gleaming eyes. I squeaked as I lay at on the ground. 

 

“Dummy! Please get off Master’s guest!” A voice spoke up from deeper within the room but I could not see the source of it. The dog whined sadly before scrambling off me and disappeared out of my view. I stayed on the ground staring at the spot where the metal dog was not really knowing what to do. 

 

“I am so sorry about that mister,” the same voice called as I heard a shift of metal hitting the ground towards me. I looked up to see a metal  _ man _ standing just a few feet away from me. He stood there with his hands behind his back looking as if he was on stand by. His whole body was metal the color of silver with gold design embodiments that glowed brightly from under the metal. His eyes, though, shined the same blue as the dog. 

 

“Who-what are you?” I ask taking a small step back. I wish I never stepped outside the area the dragon had shown me. 

 

“I am Just Another Really Intelligent System, a mecha built by my master,” the mecha replied. 

 

I was confused and it showed so I asked the obvious question, “is that even a name?”

 

“Master calls me JARVIS an abbreviation. Does that help?,” the mecha cocked his head to the side staring at him. 

 

“I...guess,” I reply and Dummy came running back and pressed himself to my side. My hand instinctively went to rub his head. The dog mecha let out a happy beep. I just sat on the ground where I stood and Dummy followed me to the floor. 

 

I could feel my mind begin to race. This was so much information. Creating a mecha took a lot of skill and a lot of magic. Most mages are unable to perfect the art let alone. Those who could can only make small mechas that are extremely faulty. It was an art deemed useless because it was impossible to be of military use. And here. And here were two fully functioning large mechas. How was this possible? How strong were dragons’ magical abilities. 

 

“Would you like some tea?” JARVIS asked stepping into my space. I looked up at him and shook my head. JARVIS just turned around and walked back into the darkness that covered the other half of the room. So it was me and Dummy on the floor in silence. 

 

* * *

 

After the discovery, Dummy followed me around everywhere I went. The dog mecha seemed determine to stay by my side. I gave myself a pep talk before I begun my adventure deeper into the caves. Dummy let out excited beeps pressing himself against me every now and again. It was interesting all the rooms I discovered. A lot of them were abandoned and unused but some were filled to the brim with items. I knew dragons love to hoard but I thought it was gold and treasure but what I found was anything but. 

 

I found a box full of fabrics and for some reason they reminded me of my mother. She loved creating clothes and outfits. She had a dream of being a seamstress once. She had taught me all that I know about how to mend two clothes together to make an art piece. I would make my own clothes to keep the memory of her close. It was one of the few things that made me feel happy and contempt. 

 

Dummy bumped his head on the box and looked at me with a fabric on his face. He beeped at me pushing my hand back towards the box. It was if he was urging me to take it. So I did. I grabbed the box and it was heavier than I expected. I pressed the box to my chest trying to find a good balance as I turned to look for something I could use to weave them.

 

“All I need is string,” I mumble to myself. Dummy beeped excitedly before running deeper into the mess coming back with a small box filled with rolls of strings. I petted him appreciatively placing the box down on the ground before doing so. 

 

“Good boy,” I whispered letting my hands roam his head and ears. Dummy beeped at me happily. Before pulling away from me. I smiled fondly at him. I grabbed the box again and carried it back towards my area.

 

I  was getting progressively worse at disassociating myself from this place. It was getting frustrating really.

 

I turned the corner of m-the room I was assigned half expecting the dragon to be back but the lair was still cold. He was not back yet. A part of me wanted him to come back and another part of me was disgusted that cared to be fraternizing with my enemy...but was he? Really?

 

_ No, he’s not,  _ a voice spoke up in my mind. I turned around abruptly trying to find the source of the voice but the only thing in here with me was Dummy and I know he can’t talk...nor was he female. Was Dummy female? Do mechas have a gender? This was getting scary and a bit confusing. 

 

“Who are you? Where are you?” I shouted dropping the box raising my hands in defense. I can hear Dummy beep in surprise. 

 

_ I am Mother Magic but you can call me Pepper,  _ the voice responded calmly. I stared wildly around me not really believing the words being spoken in my head. 

 

_ You don’t have to believe me,  _ the voice, Pepper, replied to my unspoken wariness. 

 

“Well, ma’am,” I say out loud, “I did not mean to disrespect you.” 

 

_ Did a good job of it,  _ Pepper responded sounding annoyed,  _ the Dragon is my dearest companion. He is the most gifted of my children.  _

 

I felt a blush of embarrassment and shame light up my face as I try to defend myself but she shuts me up in an instant by actually taking away my voice. 

 

_ Don’t speak child! I can take away and give. I thought you had potential. I am giving you a chance to save your people,  _ Pepper chastised me making me feel even more humiliated. Bucky would laugh his ass off if he knew I was getting a lecture from Mother Magic herself.  

 

I looked to the ground thinking about the last thing I said to the Dragon. I might have been a tad bit out of place. Okay, maybe more of an ass than I thought. But he was keeping things from me! I have the right to know! 

 

_ Do you really? Have the right, I mean,  _ Pepper replied coldly,  _ it was a decision that has more of an impact on  _ him _ than it does  _ you _.  _

 

What does that mean? Am I truly in the wrong? A lot of questions flooded my mind making it hard for me to think on one topic longer than a few seconds. Pepper was silent as I contemplated with myself. It seemed that I may have overreacted. 

 

_ You are merely an infant to the Dragon’s age but he acts more like a child,  _ Pepper says finally as I got my mind to calm down enough to be able to focus on her words,  _ he is immature and very petty. Still, he has the biggest heart. Trust in him, Steven. Give him the chance. I picked you and him for a reason. I know you can work together. For you need each other more than ever to save both humans and dragons from the Hydra scum that scour this Earth.  _

 

And just like that I felt her presence leave me and I knew I was alone again with Dummy now pressing against me to give me some warmth as I felt a strong shiver wracked through my small frail body. I fell backwards onto the bed in a daze thinking hard about what just transpired. Dummy lay at my feet he was large enough for me to pet from my position so I did. I just pet him thinking about what to do. 

 

My eyes fell on the box of fabrics and I knew I what I was going to make him as my apology. This in no way alleviated my dept but it was a small step in the right direction. I will make him a vest that he can wear around. It will be magicked to change with the dragon whenever he changes size. At least I am really good at guessing dimensions of a body, so I could easily make anything I wanted from the fabric I collected. This was going to be fun. 

 

“Well Dummy,” I say out loud, “I guess it’s time to get to work!” Dummy let out a small happy beep as I dived into the box and pulled out my favorite fabrics. 

 

* * *

 

I awoke with a start. I felt a warm nuzzle press against me left side and I looked over to see the dragon’s nose pushing against me. I looked into his eyes and he just stared right back. Neither of us said anything but a part of me knew that we did not have to. This was easy. I felt like my rage was nearly gone, dulled into a quiet hum that seem so far away. 

 

“You’re back!” I cry giving him a wide smile. He looks at me skeptically before pulling away in a huff. I watched as he shrunk in size enough to sit next to me on the stool where we were at eye level. His large blue eyes just blinked at me. I noticed that Dummy was gone but I was not too bothered by it. I knew I was going to see him again. 

 

“I thought you would have left by now,” the dragon replies and my mood dampens a bit. Why does he have this effect on me? 

 

“Well, a debt is a debt whether I like it or not,” I reply drily before turning back to my work. The vest was almost done. I just smile at my handy-work pretending to ignore the dragon’s existence. 

 

“I can rub off on people the wrong way,” the dragon says and I knew that was the closest thing I will get to an apology from him, “so don’t take everything I say to heart. I’m not good at this...this emotions thing...yeah.” 

 

“You don’t have to be good at it. You just have to try,” I reply still not looking at him. Guess I do have some form of pettiness of my own. 

 

“Point taken. So what are you doing?” The dragon asked peering closer to where I was trying up the last loose string. 

“ _ I  _ am not doing anything important. Here,” I lift up my finished masterpiece and I watch him study it, “Go on, give it a try.” 

 

“No way,” the dragon scoffs at it before darting off the stool we were sitting on and running to the other side of the room. I see. So that is how he wants to play it. Guess, we will see who is more stubborn me or the dragon. 

 

I began to chase him around the room and he just let out little yelps and squeals when I got to close...that is until I could no longer breath and was on the floor wheezing air into my lungs. Sometimes I forget how hard it is to breath. How weak my body was. 

 

The dragon stopped and hovered over me looking at me with a, dare I say, concerned look on his face. He whispered something under his breath and let out a warm breath onto my face and suddenly the heavy feeling in my chest was gone and I could breath again. 

 

“Must be hard having such ailments follow you around all the time,” the dragon stated while pulling the vest from my arms. I let him take it without really putting up a fight. I guess I won the battle but there is still more to this small war to fight. 

 

I sat up and watched the dragon place the vest on the floor before growing smaller to fit himself easily underneath before resizing himself to fit into the vest. It looked nice on him. It was gold with golden stiched designs, with a black interior soft fabric that would be nice and gentle on the skin. I even added a hoodie that would fit his long neck and catch onto his horns to keep in place. 

 

He stood there wearing the vest with the hood draped over his head catching onto his horns like I wanted them to. He looked like a large scaly cat with the vest on. A small voice spoke in my head saying,  _ cute.  _

 

“It’s not that bad,” I say trying to give him a small compliment he just turned his head away from me with his chin up ignoring me completely as he trotted around the room with his new article of clothing testing it out. 

 

I could definitely see the child-like mannerisms Pepper was talking about and for some reason I found it more endearing than annoying. Guess the dragon was growing on me after all. 

 

“Tony,” the dragon spoke suddenly pulling me back from my mind. 

 

“Huh?” I blurted out dumbly. 

 

“My name,” the dragon says again, “is Tony.” 

 

“Tony,” I test out and I could feel the magic in saying his name. I could tell that it was something special when a dragon gives you their name. “I like the way it sounds.” 

 

“Uh, good. Yeah, wonderful. Don’t abuse it,” I could tell he meant it to be a joke but there was a stroke of worry and fear in his voice when he said it. 

 

I just smiled softly looking to the ground. Sometimes it’s better not to point out the elephant in the room. Bucky would be so proud. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is more world building with a grand decision at the end. :P

Dummy has become my new best friend even after meeting his two brothers U and Butterfingers. It seems that every time the other two dog mechas came close, Dummy makes harsh beeping sounds and glares at his siblings until they leave. Though I make sure to spend some time with U and Butterfingers when Tony, purposefully, distracts Dummy with useless tasks. It seems that Dummy’s actions confused the dragon and he tried to lecture him on proper manners but nothing seemed to sink. 

 

“He never acted like this before,” Tony commented wrapping his tail around Dummy’s midsection and putting him to his corner, “I need to check his bindings to make sure that nothing is wrong with him.” 

 

“How does that work? Binding magic for mechas?” I asked but Tony just shook his head and walked towards the mecha dog who was making sad beeping noise at being forced into his corner. I suddenly felt two metal presences on either side of me and I knew it was U and Butterfingers coming to see if their big brother was okay. These mechas were the most complex I have ever seen and it made me sad to see them, any of them suffer. 

 

“Please come with me Mr. Rogers,” JARVIS came up holding a tray of food for me and started to walk away from where Tony was working on Dummy not really waiting for me to respond. Reluctantly I followed JARVIS towards the table at the far corner of the room that was clean and empty enough to use as a dining area. 

 

I sat down and saw that Butterfingers had followed me to the table. It seemed that the youngest mecha wanted to stay close to me while U stayed in his place to watch over his brother in worry. I petted Butterfinger’s head mindlessly as I took a bite of the food JARVIS had set out for me. It was good and filling but I could not bring myself to quite enjoy it. So I turned my attention back to Tony and Dummy. The dragon was shifting and moving around the mecha in worry trying to find faults. Dummy shifted a bit but had not moved from his place. 

 

I wondered what was happening at the war front. Was Bucky okay? Did Sam bust his wings again? Has Clint made more arrows since the last time I saw him he was running low? So many worried questions crossed my mind about my friends but the bitterness of my situation was almost gone. Don’t me wrong, I still wanted to desperately leave but now I am much less angry about it than I was. I knew that I was going to go back it was just a matter of when. I feel like I am waiting for something to happen. Something important and life-changing. It felt like a current of electricity running under my skin that has been growing every day I was near Tony. 

 

“Feel free to read these while you sit and wait for sir,” JARVIS had replaced my finished tray of food with a stack of books and handwritten journals. I studied them and discovered that these books were much older than I was. The pages had already yellowed from the exposure and the edges began to crinkle up. I took one book and opened the leather bindings and began to read. Maybe I should ask what they were about but a childish part of me wanted to find out for myself. These were books that Tony had chosen for me to read. He wanted me to discover something, I could tell from the eyes boring into me from across the room. I looked up at him and smiled taking the book into my hands and begin to read. 

 

And I read. For days I read. All the books he had given me and much more that I found in the storage area. I had learned a lot. More than all the years I spent in the Academy. Tony had more knowledge in all the twelve books than all the books in the Library of Knowledge at the Academy. The books were about dragons, humans, medicine, magical techniques and even bindings. Four out of the twelve I read were Tony’s own journals about discoveries and findings he had written down. All the ideas in them were amazing and to see some of them come to life like his bots were amazing. 

 

All the dragonology that I have learned had widened my mind to see a whole different world. It was as if I was discovering something when it has been here for thousands of years. Most of our knowledge is based on half-truths, biases, and lies. We knew nothing about the dragon race as a whole. And reading what I have in such a short time made me realize that I have been blinded by this lens of hatred and bigotry. I played right into the elder’s games of deceit. We were not at war with Dragon kind but with just a rogue, an evil faction of it that terrorize even its own kind. Hydra was the enemy but they were not the only kind of dragons that exist in this world. How come we never learn that? The fact that there are thirty or more different types of dragons, each with their own unique traits, traditions, and skills? 

 

Or the fact that dragons have human forms. When I read that I did not believe it but I asked Tony and instead of telling me he showed me. Seeing Tony transform into a human was a beautiful experience. His skin turned black like solidified lava with red cracks that shifted and moved until he shrunk to human size. The molten rock formed into a human body and slowly, the cracks fell away into ashes and dust leaving a very naked man who was wearing the vest that I had made him. He was beautiful even as a human. He was a bit short but taller than Steve, that was for sure, with short brown hair and wide blue eyes and a goatee. The goatee was a surprise but I thought that it fit him quite well. Seeing him like this made me feel like he was showing a venerable side of himself. Tony had refused to look me in the eye as he stood there and let me drink him in. It really was a life changing experience. 

 

The more I learned the more I got angry at what has happened. If what Tony said was true about the elders trying to erase the old history than our leaders are corrupted old fools. We were proof that dragons and man were not enemies. Or that wiping out dragons was not the only way to survive on this planet. If we find the others clans that have not aligned with Hydra we could balance out the war. We would win. 

 

The last book I found was in my room two weeks after starting my reading binge. I thought I had exhausted all the resources this lair had to offer in terms of books but it seems that I missed one. A small note read, 

 

‘ _I will be gone for a few days. I think you are ready to read this. Hopefully, you will still be here when I get back. -_

_Mr. Dragon’._

 

The signature made me smile that I absently picked up the book and head to the workshop to read next to the warm fire of the furnace. It was a bit thinner than most of the other books but I found that a lot of times the size of the book does not indicate how much you would learn within it’s leather bounds. 

 

Dummy followed me around seemingly following Tony’s orders of keeping me protected in case he was not there to defend him. It was a flimsy excuse but it made Dummy happy to oblige. Seeing the dog mecha follow me around made me smile. Though if Dummy was close by U and Butterfingers were not far behind. This time though Dummy let his brothers follow us without a complaint. Tony had told me that Dummy had a smudged ruin on the inside of his left shoulder bone. He talked to me about it for hours in a long ramble that was hard to follow at first but soon figured out his fast almost jumbled up words. Tony had shown me a drawing layout for the inside of Dummy and personally, it was outstandingly breathtaking. Every inch of the metal was covered in ruins that each played a part in how Dummy functioned. Each ruin played a role in making and helping Dummy function as an intellectual. The smudged ruin that Tony found was meant to help Dummy process negative emotions properly and the smudge changed the function to amp up his negative feelings of possession and jealousy. 

 

Knowing that Tony had instantly fixed Dummy made me happy. I liked Dummy and his baby brothers. They all were different and finally seeing them interact with each other was a joy to see. They made this experience more bearable. Also, they helped show me a very different side of Tony. The worrywart who pretended not to care but rushed to save his mechas from dangerous things that they get themselves into. Even when he insults them he does it lovingly. Sometimes I wish I received some of the looks they got from him. 

 

Gosh, I was jealous of mechas. I have officially fallen to a new low. Being here with them made me almost forget about the war raging miles away. Almost. 

 

I looked at the title of the book Tony had lent me and it seemed that Tony, too, had not forgotten about the battles that need to be fought. It read, ‘ _Dragon Warrior: A Guide’._

 

With a nervous breath, I turned to the first page and began to read. 

 

* * *

 

Tony had come back three days after I finished the book. He stood there drinking me in with his sharp shining blue eyes as if trying to see if he could figure me out. The book was heavier in my arms as time passed. Like it was a burden to carry and in a way it was. I knew Tony was trying to prepare me for this book. He had hidden it well until I was open enough to read it without jumping to conclusions or make rash decisions. If he had given this to me weeks ago I would have thrown it in his face without a second glance. 

 

Tony was asking me to bond with him in every way. A dragon bond enhances everything in the human mind. It amplifies even the person’s traits. To bond with a dragon was a life commitment. You gain a life companion who will have access to everything from your thoughts, emotions, subconsciousness, your soul. The bond would bind us together forever. My life would become his and vice versa. It was a two-way road. But it was riskier for Tony because if I died he would die with me. It was the only condition of the dragon warrior bond that was different for the dragon and the human. I could survive without him but Tony would wither away without me. I don’t know if I could ask anyone to give up the right to live. 

 

But doing this…doing this would give me the opportunity to save people and make a difference. It was a nice thought but I knew I could not risk Tony’s death for the sake of making me stronger. It was not worth it.

 

“What is your answer Steve,” Tony asked me stepping up into my space looking at me with a bit of nervousness in his eyes but I also saw hope and determination. 

 

“I…it’s a nice dream but…I can’t,” I answer him, “knowing that if I die you will die with me is not something I am okay with.” 

 

“Isn’t that my decision to make? My risk? Don’t get me wrong Steve. At first, I did not like you. Or well I despised you. I thought you were rude and ungrateful and too stubborn to see past your biases,” Tony replied transforming into a human to level with me, “I think it would be an honor being your dragon companion. To help you in this war. I will be by your side every step of the way.” 

 

“Okay,” I hear myself say in response. It was like an immediate reaction to his words but it felt right. It seemed like all my life has been leading to this moment. 

 

Tony smiled at me before turning around, transforming back into his dragon form and hopped away towards the workshop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [my Tumblr!](queendophne.tumblr.com)
> 
> I post a lot of art and reblog a lot of Stony :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Like? Hate? Do you want more? What do you think might happen? 
> 
> Comment and Kudos always get me excited to write :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: http://queendophne.tumblr.com/


End file.
